User talk:TheDevilHand888
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to Episodes page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Yyp (Talk) 00:57, 13 November 2009 Edits Before making edits on the site your required to read the policies and the manuel of style because speculative information that is unknown is not to be placed on the articles of the site. Salubri 18:26, November 27, 2009 (UTC) i like his face i think it suits ichigo much better than his own face --April7 1995 03:07, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Hi!I'm kinda new and wanted to ask a question.I added some info to the trivia on Shinji Hirako...and it was deleted :( So, may I ask why did you do that?No offense, but I think it was a preety good information XP Oh I see!!!Now it's clear, sorry for my stupidness :)Forgot to read the article before adding!I swaer that it'll never happen again lol! Editing Hi, I'm not sure if you're aware, but in regards to your edit to Nakeem Greendina's page, removing references from articles is considered vandalism. Maybe it was on purpose, maybe it wasn't, but be more careful in your edits so you won't get banned by an Admin. Leave me a message if you have any questions. [[User:SerialSniper14|'SerialSniper14']](Talk) 05:36, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Okay, no problem. I think that may have happened to a few other people too so no worries. [[User:SerialSniper14|'SerialSniper14']](Talk) 05:48, January 17, 2010 (UTC) WTF? You wanna tell me why you screwed over my work? I only put it there because I thought it was something trivial and thought it should have been brought to the attention of the BLEACH fansbase. Even if it's just a filler, you shouldn't screw over others edits! Removing content Hello. It's against the rules to remove stuff from your talk page; if you thnk it's just clogging it up, I recommend you archive it instead. If you need help, with this, ask one of the admins; they'll be able to help. Thank you. TomServo101 15:04, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :If you wish to archive your page, just add the code below to this page, then click the link and cut/paste the posts you want moved and save. Pretty simple. Also, I wanted to say that you've been doing a very good job of working on the keeping speculation off the wiki and updating/standardizing the format of pages. It's great having people like you around. Keep up the good work and if you need a hand with anything, just shout. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 16:27, February 5, 2010 (UTC) User talk:TheDevilHand888/Archive 1 Thanks Thank you for writing all those summaries for Night of Wijnruit and for helping out with the Volume Summary Project. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 20:03, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Arrancar Saga I noticed by the history that you add alot of information to the "arrancar saga" page. Just to inform you so your not caught off guard by it. The page maybe deleted sometime in the future. The reasons are simple. for one the term arrancar saga is largely a made up fan name, therefore doesn't belong on the site. The whole page is a large wall of text thats not really descriptive. The Volume pages and articles fill the role for the most part for summary and plot in the story. Also the headlines are largely fan based when there not actual titles used in the manga or anime. Im not personally sure why the page exists at all. I just wanted to keep you aware of that as I wouldnt want you to wast effort on the page only for it to be taken down. With all the other pages dedicated to the storyline it the series and with majority of the story having to do with various fights the fights project will most likely take over its spot when done. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 02:41, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Well the issue is that if you notice the entire page is absent any references once so ever and where there is significant information there is also lacking in information so that will remain to be seen. If there happens to be useful information of course that idea will be taken into account. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 05:18, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Volume Summary Project Thank you for writing all those summaries for the Volume Summary Project. We would most definitely not be done so soon if it hadn't been for your help. Thanks again, we really appreciate it. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 12:47, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Gin Fake Kara edit Hey just wanted to say thanks for doing the Isshin hyperlink and adding the sourcing to my edit, truth be told im reletively new to this and i couldnt figure out how to do it myself. So thanks again! GinIchimaru 23:50, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Oh right, yeah i thought that was what might happen, like i said im just figuring this all out right now but still thanks for the information. Hopefully i'll get better at this, i looked at you contributions and you seem to do quite alot round here, i can understand it must be hard trying to keep this wikia as non-speculative and grammatically correct as possible, so thanks very much for all your contributions as its helped make this a really great wikia! GinIchimaru 00:21, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Re: Problem On Characters Page I see the problem too, but I can't do anything to fix it. The (original/correct) picture was overwritten by the one that is showing up now using the "update image" link, but it was reverted and the lanza image deleted. It must be something related to that. It is only like that on the characters page, but the same image is used on a lot of user pages and it shows up fine there. I think it's just some very weird glitch that will sort itself out after a while. If it doesn't, then I'll upload the picture under a new name and replace it. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 22:09, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Improvement project Apparently in moving the previous reference project Tinni decided to totally disregard the previous set up. Rukia's page as well as Ishida's page are currently listed under overhaul status, something only admin can do. If you could look toward another article on the project that would be greatly appreciated. Thank you. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 06:22, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Yea thats fine to save it. Its just the bigger pages need the most work that can tend to take considerable time and work and alot of speculative stuff has to get taken out as well. So thats the issue behind it. Thanks for the work though its appreciated. So for the inconvenience. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 06:38, April 4, 2010 (UTC) There is no problem here as we are not overhauling the article. Only expanding the "Agent of the Shinigami Arc" section. Correctly done it will make the job of the admins easier when they do get around to expanding the article. In addition, what that means is that in the meantime that section will have more substantial and well referenced information then it currently has. We won't ever overhaul major articles. I have no intention of wasting precious editorial resources on work like that. That's for admins to get around to whenever they have time. We'll only be doing targeted improvements on big articles and mostly focusing on smaller articles that often get forgotten and neglected. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 06:48, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Anime Summary Project Wow! I go missing for a couple of days and u do almost half of the alternate arc on the project. I just wanted to say thank u for all of ur help. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 20:51, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for all the help with the grammar edits. You are making this alot easier on me. I thought I was going to be in this alone but thanks to you and a few others, the edits are going quickly and smoothly. I appreciate it--[[User:Godisme|'Godisme']] (Talk) 05:17, April 6, 2010 (UTC) User box Hey, just so you know, there is now a userbox for the people who work with the grammar corner project. Here it is, just put { { Grammar } } on your page w/o the spaces. --[[User:WhiteArmor|'WhiteArmor']] (Talk) 04:03, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Committee Hey you do enough good work on the site, as well as regularly contribute, stop vandalism, handle grammar issues, help with various projects especially the fights page which is really appreciated. You should nominate yourself to be a member of the committee. I think you wouldn't have any trouble joining considering your achievements.[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 04:50, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Yea both.[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 14:09, April 14, 2010 (UTC) As affirmed by the other Admin they agree with the nomination. You therefore have been made a lieutenant on the wiki and therefore now possess rollback rights (side note: please dont abuse it, otherwise the other admin will come down on your head with a wrath and take it away). Also you are now hold a Seat on the Bleach Wiki:Policy & Standards Committee also reached through the community sidebar or just community page. Familiarize yourself with the additions on there as well as the Bleach Wiki:Policy and corresponding policies if you haven't already. so discussions are easier and have more room they can be had on the discussion page of the Policy & Standards Committee. Congrats. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 09:40, April 15, 2010 (UTC) :Congratulations. And once again thanks for all the hard work you've been doing lately (particularly updating & referencing the quotes on character's articles). [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 10:42, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Image Policy Hi, I have noticed that you never affix the and licence to images you upload. This is against our Image Policy and means that someone else has to go and add those things to images you upload (like I did with the cover of chapter 399). Please make sure that you affix license information and include a fair use rationale for images you upload in the future. Thank you. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 07:08, April 15, 2010 (UTC) For your reference, here is the code for the , and it can be seen in action on File:Chapter 399 cover.png. [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 10:42, April 15, 2010 (UTC) : THnx! :D Thanks for correcting my typos in the article Sōsuke Aizen vs. The Gotei 13 & The Vizards :D lol thanks Edits Just to inform you I took out the information on the page Sōsuke Aizen vs. The Gotei 13 & The Vizards‎. It was not only a free floating page but one already in existence. Instead of helping the user on the page you should have told them that their already is an organized effort to handle such things and there are policies for the fights. As a member of the committee your expected to make sure stuff like that doesn't occur so we don't have a multitude of pages floating around with just information all over the place like alot of sites. Also we do not use manga pics on the project pages so you know. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 02:33, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Congrats and Archiving Wow. I just found out u joined the Committee. I apologize for such a late greeting. I haven't been on enough lately. Anyway, congrats on ur promotion. U r now a Lieutenant on Bleach Wikia and u can now display the on ur userpage if u want. Just reminding u that Rollback rights r for undoing vandalism, threatening comments, spoilers, or anything inappropriate. If it doesn't fit in these categories, then the undo feature is what should be used. Please remember to regularly check the Committee Talkpage for updates and conversations with the rest of the Committee, tho not much has been said or posted lately. Also, as a Lieutenant u will probably need the Archive feature in the future. Instructions can be found and if u have any questions about Archiving, about the Committee, or anything, feel free to ask me, Tinni, or Mohrpheus. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 23:30, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Grammar Corner Yeah you're right, i wanted to do that but i didn't know how to make a new section. Thanks anyway! GinIchimaru Thanks - Format Edits for Images in Articles Hello, there! I just wanted to say thank you for your edits in formatting whenever I have added an image to an article. It seems that I still need to work on my "image adding" skills. =p Heh heh. Thanks for your excellent work! - Mr. N 23:06, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Fights If you could help out a bit that would be great. The End portion of the Invasion of Hueco Mundo article was supposed to be done by Tinni but she hasn't gotten around to doing it. Since I ran into a block of how to work it out. Its supposed to be a summary of the events of that arc with about a total of 20 or so references. I didn't want it to congested when the fights take most of the detailed info just a summary she did most of them but the ending portion never was finished. If you could do that would be great. Also the white invasion hasn't been done as well. Now if there is any issue on how they should be done just check the ryoka and arrancar invasion. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 23:16, May 30, 2010 (UTC) New Committee member I don't know if you saw it or not but [[User:Weedefinition|'WD']] has put himself forward as a potential member of the committee. We didn't have a vote for you because you were asked by the Salubri to join. However since [[User:Weedefinition|'WD']] has nominated himself, he has to be voted on. So it's time to exercise your vote to either him or him. Please vote as soon as possible. Thanks. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 09:27, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Hey Devilhand, just letting u kno that I created a section on the Committee Talkpage where we can discuss whether or not Weedefinition is promoted or not. Later. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 19:59, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Image Policy The Image Policy has changed and has new guidelines please read and become familiar with them as they now determine how pics and gifs will be handled on the site from now on. It is also important that you help others follow them. thank you.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 11:43, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Resignation Hey Devilhand, I never really got to kno u too well, since u joined after I became almost extinct around here. Anyway I am resigning from the Committee. I left a msg here explaining. Aside from me, well actually u might have contributed more total to the Anime Summary project then I have. U would most likely be the 1 whom Tinni or the Admins will ask to take over the project. So I just wanted to let u kno. See u latr. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 16:24, July 23, 2010 (UTC) :I agree with [[User:Minato88|'Minato']]. You are the best person to take-over the leadership of the anime summary project and run it whatever way you like. If you want the position it is yours. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 03:13, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Hey, with [[User:Minato88|'Minato']] resigning with now have an empty fukutaicho spot. I have started a new discussion on the talk page on this matter and am open to input. Just to be clear on the duties of the fukutaicho, in the past Minato has been the one recruiting for the committee. He was also in charge of the Anime Summary project - which at the time was one of only two of our projects. He also communicated more regularly then me with the other members to address issues they might be having and to help them follow committee and wiki policies. So, in the past, it's primarily been a people position. However, the new fukutachio can redefine the position to their own taste and within reason. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 03:13, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Hey, thanks for taking over the anime summary project. I have made the necessary changes and the project is now yours to do whatever you want with it. Feel free to run it anyway you see fit. Good luck, let me know if you need anything. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 17:35, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Block youve frightened me. so how bout it, block me already. No problem I enjoy doing it, I hope those images are ok, I know some of the Bount Images are a bit off, not sure why those episodes and screenshots always look lower in quality!! I did use some pictures already on the site because there would be no point of adding something less to the point!! Anyway, it was Tinni who directed me that way :) SunXia (talk) 00:10, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Sensless, mindless violence guy Hey, I saw you undid the senseless mindless violence guy's edit to Aizen's page. Keep an eye out for him as this is like the third or fourth time I saw he has created a new account. If you see him again, just report him to the admins so he can be blocked or else he is just going to keep changing article's like that. I just wanted to let you know about him--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 18:58, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Anime Summary Hey, I signed up for an episode but had a question. When doing the characters in order of appearance, should I make it from the beginning of the episode or should I go from the title screen on, and not include the recap?--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 02:13, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Alright, one last question. The episode I am doing has Aarroniere as Kaien and himself. How should I handle this in the characters section? Should I list Kaien and Aarroniere or just Aarroniere?--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 04:54, August 12, 2010 (UTC) I am noobie, here can someone help me with fixing the actual; vandalism instead of erasing repairs done. Look; I am a new person to all of this; can somebody help me with how I can edit all of this properly? Look I am not gere to start a debate about who is and is not a vandal, I am just attempting to fix up errors ok, It's not my fault you do not listen or use your heads. It's frankly your own fault for not using logic, or your heads. Can we at settle these debates like civilized people? Beingknowledgeableisnotthesameasbeingsmart (talk) 21:18, August 27, 2010 (UTC)Beingknowledgeisnotthesameasbeing Status issue an issue no longer. You no longer have to argue with anyone about the status. As far as individual articles are concerned i have removed status from them as they have caused issues with obsessed fans who think its ok to make accounts to argue and insult other users. In any case there is nothing more to argue about for them in regards to that. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 18:21, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Sounds like a sensible solution to everyone's problems. -- Focks Re: My Clones Haha, thats awesome. Well now we can just ban them as soon as they make their accounts. I think there are two of them who have yet to be banned from that forum but right now they have done nothing wrong. At least we can keep an eye on them now. Thanks--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 18:14, August 31, 2010 (UTC) My edit on Tia Harribel I never said Harribel wasn't dead, I simply made a note that it's been a source of debate between fans about whether or not Harribel is actually dead. Next time, please do not erase what I type down, I don't take personal time out of my day just to watch myself type you know. If I post false information about a character, then by all means erase what I say. But simply making an observation about a debate between fans is not false information. Sorry if I seem a little rude, but this is the third time I've had info on a wiki erased when it wasn't about the character at all, just observations about them, and frankly I'm getting a little tired of it. Like I said, I don't take personal time out of my day just to see myself type. Good evening. Tired of talking about this. Oh my gosh! Have I not been clear that I don't want to argue with any of you about this? For pete's sake people- leave me alone! You obviously don't want me to post something simple that isn't false information at all and had no real reason to be deleted, fine! Run the wiki like a dictatorship, I don't care! Just leave me alone! No offense. Your anime summaries I think I have read enough anime summaries written by you to get a real feel for your common mistakes. So much so that I made a program to do most of those corrections for me :). I thought I would let you know this little tidbit--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 03:00, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Inactivity Hey you have been absent from the fights pages are you still editing or is that done for you. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 19:17, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Forum Hey, Salurbi wants all committee members to vote over at Forum:Should we use a Bot for large Scale Edits?. Can you cast your vote a.s.a.p--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 18:33, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Discussion on Wikia's New Look Hi. I was hoping that you could take a look at User blog:Yyp/New Wikia Skin:What we can expect? and give some feedback when you have a chance. I'd like to gather as much input & thoughts on this change as possible so that I can present it to wikia (if you don't want something passed on to them, its not a problem). It would be great if you could post on your general impressions or specific things that you like/dislike or any suggestions etc. Thanks for your input, 11:46, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Episode 173 Yeah, one can be created for her if you wish. As you say she has a bigger role & more info than some of the existing articles, so there is no problem there. 19:55, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :Not a stupid question at all. It's a bit confusing. They all call Rurichiyo "Rurichi", so maybe Sacchi is a nickname. I don't know, but I guess we should go with Sayori as her actual name since that is what she was called first, and then Sacchi was used in a more informal way. That's what it seemed to me anyway. 11:01, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Well, I suppose we could go with one of them and state in the intro that she is also sometimes called the other one. And redirect whichever name you don't use to the article. 21:18, October 4, 2010 (UTC) New episode infobox Hey TheDevilHand888. I was thinking of introducing a new infobox for Bleach episodes under the name Bleach Wiki:Episode Template to replace the current Statistics section currently under every episode article. I've been a long time lurker here and a heavy editor on two smaller anime/manga Wikis (Nurarihyon no Mago and Beelzebub). I've read your policy on episode formatting here and couldn't find anything mentioning the Statistics section. I'd like to know if you approve of this infobox. Thanks. --FanOfManyAnime (talk) 06:42, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Troublesome User Hey, I am supposed to be inactive right now because I have a ton of work to get done before tuesday of next week but every time I take a glance here, User:Gran Danku is messing with episode pages and making unnecessary changes. Can you show him proper format for an episode page and keep an eye on him whenever you are on. He has a tendency to make lots of edits without getting these things approved first--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 23:05, October 25, 2010 (UTC) I saw Arrancar109 removing them so I don't think they are supposed to be done.--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 23:42, October 25, 2010 (UTC) It is not necessary for it to link to the specific subsection of the page. It only has to go to the page itself. Any time I make an episode page, I copy/paste it from the previous episode, which is why they have links to the subsections. Don't know where the first one started from, but I don't think its important. I don't see anything specifically about it in the policies. In Grand Danku's case, the problem is more that he is editing just for the sake of making pointless edits and has a history of changing the links for no reason at all (or at least none that can be understood, as s/he never explains him/herself). 11:17, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for taking care of the picture Thanks for putting that up, I never like to make a change without getting permission so I am always neverous to do anything, lest I be yelled at =/ Thanks for taking care of that. Ltjuno (talk) 22:28, November 9, 2010 (UTC) OH thanks for the information about that. That is really helpful I will remember that. I do a lot of picture taking so I appreciate the heads-up. Ltjuno (talk) 22:49, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Arcs About them, I was wondering: Where do you get names of them from? ~~'FOMA' (talk) 18:20, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Episode 299 Dang! You beat me to doing the summary on 300 :) Hey, mind leaving 299 for me? It's been a while since I did an episode summary and I don't wanna get rusty. [[User:Weedefinition|'WD']] ''Converse'' 00:31, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Episode 301 Hey put the characters appearance in the page.Could you please look at it,and see if I missed anything.Naruto 45 (talk) 07:01, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Could you please tell me how to add a scroll box so that I can add it next time.Naruto 45 (talk) 22:32, December 16, 2010 (UTC)Thanks.Naruto 45 (talk) 23:24, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Merry Christmas I wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 18:27, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Just wanted to wish you a happy and safe "Bleach-tastic" Christmas. --Lemursrule (talk) 18:49, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Merry Christmas! I hope you have a wonderful holiday! [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 19:16, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Hey. Merry Christmas and happy new year :) [[User:Weedefinition|'WD']] ''Converse'' 00:18, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Merry Christmas--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 03:28, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Feature Voting Time is running out to choose January 2011's [[Bleach Wiki:Featured Article|'Feature Article']], [[Bleach Wiki:Featured Picture|'Featured Picture']] and [[Bleach Wiki:Featured Quote|'Featured Quote']]! Don't forget to register your vote. 22:31, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Happy New Year!! Thought I'd take the time to wish the higher-ups on Bleach Wiki a Happy New Year. Happy New Year, DevilHand!! (Even though you probably have no idea who I am) Aeron Solo (talk) 21:55, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Bount First, sorry it has taken me so long to check some of the recent episode summaries. I have had some computer issues. I am going through them now but I have a question, do you know what the plural of Bount is? I have seen in some summaries that it is just Bount and some it is put as Bounts. I want to make it consistent so I was wondering if you knew.--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 02:59, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Alright thanks, all the episode grammar checks are done now.--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 03:47, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Bount Fights Well the way the fights are set up the small fights are such that it isnt necessary for them nor practical for them to have their own page. In light of that if they take place before a major battle then one can mention in the prologue, sometime a small skirmish takes place in the same instance as the main fight. In that case it can be incorporated into the summary. I cant recall the instances fully though which information do you think i should take a second look at and determine what to do with it. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 23:31, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Well I created the page so there should be opportunity for you to make it work now. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 18:33, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Article Improvement I noticed that you have put your name down to work on two of articles in the article improvement project. Maki Ichinose and Yasutora Sado. If you check the page you can see whats changed on the requirement. There is slow progress or none going on with the various projects of the page. Getting to them will really help cause we need them done thanks.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 00:05, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Upcoming Anime Episodes Hey, Devil! I just wanted to ask you where you found out the information in regards to the upcoming anime episodes. Thanks, Jirachiwish (talk) 06:36, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Battle against Ryō Utagawa Page Information I see. Thanks for telling me that. I am not really familiar with the Bount arc so I didn't know that there would be two different battles against Ryō Utagawa. --- Mr. N 16:15, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Image? Come on now this shouldn't even be an issue but Ichigo's page you fixed a users image placement and didn't even check whether the image followed the image policy. So in turn the image was removed and deleted. As a Committee member You have to watch for these things. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 18:11, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Edits Whoa whoa whoa. Devilhand888 I think you need to slow down a bit cause your like forgetting how to do your usually good work here. Firstly Rukia Kuchiki & Orihime Inoue vs. Yoshi & Ichigo Kurosaki & Izuru Kira vs. Gō Koga‎ the prologues are way too long. Simple reason for that you put the entire information of The Bounts Rise summary in those two prologues how that happened Im really not sure. Then theres the work you did on the Yasutora Sado page. While the Bount arc needed to be expanded your placing way to much information in it. Some of the character profiles are getting scaled back because the fights and events are already detailed and explained in the fight summaries. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 02:13, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Edits Some of the sections of this fight summary are too long in Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Jin Kariya: Rematch. Namely the aftermath section its a summary wrap up. Im almost certain that most of that has nothing to do with the ending portions of the that particular fight and maybe going into the prelude or main content of the next fight summary. Remember that the information is spread out over important events and fights with notable stuff summarized into the main arc summary (i.e. the Bount Invasion. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 00:58, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Bount Fights No your right Im not sure what Nwang was thinking when he made that he maybe thinking its the entire Bount Invasion or something I dont know but yea u right.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 23:25, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Chad Hey I know you already know what needs to be done on Chads page. Remember the The New Captain Shūsuke Amagai arc and also you might need to scale down the bount arc by like 2 or 3 paragraphs its a bit long. Thanks.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 20:25, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Re:Sorry Its fine. Saves me time because I was looking and I saw I needed around 40 more images the way it was and was not excited to finding that many good shots. -- New committee Nomination Hey, Jirachiwish has nominated himself for the committee. Can you please go show your support or opposition on the on the talk page topic. Thanks! [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 13:47, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey, while discussing the above mentioned nomination - the talk drifted to adding SunXia. She's been contacted and we are not voting for her. Can you please let your sentiments be known about her asap here? Thanks! [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 23:03, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Welcome Back Nice to have you back. I was getting worried about you.-- RE: Policy & Standards Committee Heya!! Thanks, I've been a bit nervous being on the Committee but everyone's been a great help!! And no worries about the images, it's what I do I guess!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 02:15, April 14, 2011 (UTC) anime summary project Hey glad to see you back. I am almost finished working on the episode summary for episode 194, but I have some difficulties on out of universe wording. I have the draft on the episode talk page. I hope to work with you in the future on more episode summaries. --Lemursrule (talk) 02:03, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Resignation Hey, I don't think it comes as a surprise but I have decided to resign from the committee. I am just not as active as I should be to remain a Taicho. I'll still be available for gif creation etc. I just see no point in remaining Taicho when there is no chance of me becoming fully active any time soon. Good luck with the wiki. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 22:41, June 6, 2011 (UTC)